A Pirate's Life for Me
by KaseyBeth
Summary: Can a pirate take care of you as well as your Papa? Teenage Baelfire gets sick while on the Jolly Roger. (Mild cussing and tiny mention of child abuse on Hook's part)


Hey Guys!

This is Kasey! I hope you enjoy this story. I was watching Once Upon a Time and absolutely fell in love with teenage Baelfire and Captain Hook (NO SLASH), just pure fluff, and all the shenanigan's that "possibly" went down while Bae was aboard the _Jolly Roger_. In this story Bae is a little emotional but I made him that way because he was sick and missing his Papa. Sorry it's so long but I didn't really feel like splitting it up into chapters and also I do apologize if it's a little repetitive at times. I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks now and it took me a while to write, so I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know . If you have any ideas or requests let me know too. Also if you read Terra Nova FanFics, I've just posted a few involving Josh (hurt/comfort) and am currently writing another right now or chapter 3 to the series. But like I said, let me know what you think- feedback is always helpful. Oh! Also if have a weak stomach I wouldn't recommend reading this.

Auf Wiedersehen!

-KaseyBeth

XOXO

…

Baelfire sunk down onto the floorboards of the _Jolly Roger_. He was in trouble, he knew this but he felt so horrible it didn't really matter. His head was pounding and the rocking from the boat was making him nauseous again. He crossed his arms over his stomach trying to keep some calm and steadiness within him. There was vomit everywhere including all over his shirt and on one of the crewmates. God, he felt sick. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against one of the wooden boards. Mr. Smee had gone to get Hook when all the shenanigans started, probably to yell at him again for doing a bad job at cleaning the boat or not helping the crew. Hell, it seemed like everybody and their mother were yelling at Baelfire this week because of some stupid mistake; even the pirate that now sported his vomit like new shoes was taking the liberty to express his very distasteful opinion. He felt sweat roll down his face. Damn it was hot. The sun had been beating down on them for the past few days without rain and it had been a bitch. The crewmates were all on short fuses including Bae because the sun had been frying them like ants under a magnifying glass. Baelfire tuned out the screaming man in front of him and zoned in on the waves clashing against the boat.

"Jenkins! Go pester someone else!" he heard someone yell. He heard the loud click-clack of boots hitting the floorboards of the boat and knew it was none other than Killian Jones or Captain Hook himself. Hook may be one of the cockiest and self-absorbed son-of-a-bitch's out there, but let's face it, he was damn loud when he walked. He heard Hook coming closer but he didn't really feel like opening his eyes, his head hurt too much. He felt something cold touch his forehead and flinched; opening his eyes he saw Hook squatting in front of him, "Easy kid." Hook said quietly.

The kid looked like death's new best friend; his face was covered in sweat and he was pale. Hook could tell the kid was sick but from what he didn't know; he did however figure the blistering sun wasn't helping any kind of sickness the boy might have. Baelfire flinched when Hook pressed his hand against his forehead. Hook couldn't tell if he had a fever because it was so damn hot outside. He subconsciously felt some of the crew's eyes watching him and cleared his throat, "Come on Bae."

Hook had a soft spot for the damn kid but he wasn't prepared to express that to the crew even though they probably already knew. He didn't want the crew to know how much he cared for the boy because it would make him look weak. Hook hoisted the kid off the floor and placed his good arm around the boy's torso. Baelfire leaned into Hooks gesture resisting the urge to bury his head in the man's chest. Hook led him towards the cabin beneath but paused briefly to turn to Mr. Smee and say, "Make sure the crew continues working; you're in charge until farther notice!"

Hook led Baelfire below the deck. He didn't like how the kid was leaning heavily into him or that it seemed like Hook was the only thing keeping the kid from face planting. Baelfire let out a soft moan as his stomach turned again. "Easy lad," Hook said opening the door to the barracks where Bae stayed. Baelfire collapsed on the bed daring not to move. Hook couldn't help but let out a small chuckled; the kid was sprawled out on his back, both arms outstretched, one leg on the bed while the other hung loosely off the edge. Hook examined the kid as he closed the door. Baelfire was still pale and sweat clung to his face and shirt. Hook grabbed a piece of cloth from one of the shelves and walked over to where the boy was laying. He sat on the edge of the bed and wiped the sweat from the kid's face. Although he felt concern slowly growing inside of him due to the fact that Bae seemed unresponsive to most of what was going on; he didn't allow his mind to dabble too much in worry and concern. This could be something as simple as too much sun to one of the illnesses' that struck his crew almost every few weeks. Hook pushed the thought out of his head that kept suggesting _'it could be something worse.'_

Bae let out another moan wishing beyond anything his Papa was here. He hated his father more than anything especially for abandoning him but whenever Bae was sick, he remembered his Papa would sit near him and watch him sleep and talk to him. It felt comforting. Baelfire felt something on his forehead and cracked his eyes open a little to see Hook sitting on the edge of the bed watching him. Hook seemed to be watching him intently and it reminded Bae once more of his Papa. He closed his eyes again as the sunlight seeped through the sunroof above. God his head hurt so much.

Hook stood, straightening his clothes. The boy still hadn't moved an inch or said a word since he collapsed in his bed about 20 minutes ago. Hook looked at the boy again; his face was less sweaty now probably because Hook had taken the liberty to clean him up and his face seemed to gain a little bit of its color back. Hook exited the room and walked into his chambers. He shuffled through his wardrobe trying to find an older shirt that might fit the young teen. Finally after shifting through more than half of his closet he found a shirt that would fit the kid at least halfway. He walked back into the room where Bae laid. He still hadn't moved.

"Bae," Hook said shaking the young teen's shoulder gently. The kid let out a small moan along with a soft "No." "Come on boy. Sit up for a second and change your shirt." Hook said. Baelfire opened his eyes again and stared at the man sitting next to him. He didn't want to move; every bone in his body ached and if he stayed still his headache remained at a constant thumping relative to a sudden pounding. He let out a small groan and tried his best to resist as Hook pulled him into a semi-half sitting position. Bae managed to get his shirt off even though every ounce in his being was fighting him. His stomach felt as uneasy as the ocean's waves splashing around outside the _Jolly Roger_.

Hook let the kid lean against him for support. Part of him resisted the urge to cradle the kid. Baelfire was weak; Hook could tell by the way the kid leaned on him like he was his only support and with how sluggish his movements were. The kid struggled to put on the clean shirt Hook had found for him and Hook once again found himself resisting the urge to help; he knew that if he had, the kid would refuse; he was also stubborn. Once the boy had settled back down on the bed, Hook once again got up and sat on an opposite bed, catty-corner to Bae's. Baelfire rolled over on his stomach pulling both legs up on the bed put leaving his right arm to dangle helplessly. Hook pressed his hand to the kid's forehead; he wasn't as sweaty now as he had been before but something about him didn't sit right with Hook. Baelfire jerked away for a second but leaned in to Hook's touch a moment later. The kid had a fever; not a high one which was good but Hook knew how fast a fever could change in a matter of hours.

Baelfire laid there for a good 15 minutes; half asleep and half awake. He was miserable and he figured lying on his stomach would help ease the nausea, but it didn't. He heard Hook get up and heard the loud click-clack from his boots as he exited the room. Bae was slightly glad the Captain had left; he felt embarrassed and weak. He was 14 and yet with the yearning he had for his Papa he felt more like 4. It didn't matter how much Bae had wished for his father to be here because he wouldn't show, he would never show; instead all Baelfire had was the grimy pirate. Of course he would be lying if he said he didn't feel some compassion and love for Hook; he had watched over him since his arrival on the _Jolly Roger_ and he had taught Bae how to sword fight and about the mysteries of the Sea.

Hook returned a few minutes later; a cup of water in his hand. He bent down next the boy who seemed to be on the brink of sleep. He softly shook the kid's shoulder; he felt bad for waking the lad but he wanted to make sure the boy knew he'd brought some water for him. Baelfire opened his eyes slightly to see Hook kneeling in front of him. He let out a groan as Hook shook his shoulder again; all he wanted to do was sleep but apparently Hook had other plans. "Hey kid, listen I know you wanna go to sleep but I want you to know you should drink some water. So I brought you some and I'm putting it over here, okay?" Hook said quietly placing the cup of water on the table across the tiny room.

Bae nodded slightly before covering his face with his free arm and letting out a choked sob. Baelfire wished he had stayed with his father; Hook didn't know how to take care of him, he was a pirate. If only his Papa was here, he'd now what to do, he'd now how to make him feel better.

Hook stared at the kid; great, he was emotional. He wasn't good with kids let alone emotional ones; he didn't know how to act around them partly because of his Papa. Hook never wanted kids because he feared he would succumb to the same drunken abusive ways his father had; and partly because kid's scared him. Yes, the famously feared Captain Hook had a fear of kids… well younger kids because he was afraid he would do something to hurt them or he would end up in a position where he wouldn't know what to do; and they were annoying as hell. The only reason Hook had taken a liking to Baelfire was because the kid was strong. Bae didn't complain of having to do difficult work and he reminded Hook of him when he was a lad. But now…. Hook had no idea how to react. I mean the kid was crying; it was soft quiet sobs but the kid was still crying. Hook had never seen Baelfire cry before, not even when the kid suffered from terrible nightmares or punctured his foot with an old nail from a loose floorboard.

Hook stood there for a second deciding whether or not he should let the kid cry in private, but every instinct in his body told him to stay. He didn't know what to do, like he said, he wasn't good with kids. Something told him that if he asked Baelfire 'why he was crying' it would make things worse probably because it would come out harsher than Hook would intend, so he kept silent. After a few minutes he'd decided he'd stood there long enough, looking like a damn fool; he walked back over the edge of Bae's bed and sat down. Hook placed his hand on Baelfire's back and sat there like that, letting the boy cry silently until he fell asleep.

…..

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Bae said as he burst into tears, "I didn't mean too." Hook looked down at the poor kid. Baelfire sat up with his legs sprawled out in from of him; the evident mess dripping from his shirt and into the rest of the puddle on the floor. Hook had been on his way down to the cabin to check on Baelfire; to make sure he was at least still breathing. While Hook tried to map his way through a crowd full of rowdy, semi-sober pirates, the boat jolted left causing most of the crew to lose their balance and a loud crash sound below the deck. One of his crewmen opened the door to see what the hell the ruckus was about and upon finding Bae proceeded to laugh. Hook had to admit the state they found him in was a funny one. It wasn't every day you saw the kid trip over a misplaced barrel taking several maps, fishing nets and abandoned buckets with him. However, when you opened to door even farther to let the dying sunlight in you could see that the poor lad was covered in his own sick; which for some made this finding even more hilarious but not to Hook. He could still hear some of the crew laughing outside and shut the door behind him to block out the noise. Baelfire continued to cry, "I'm really s-sorry. It was an accident… I didn't mean too." "Alright, alright; you're alright boy, it was an accident; it wasn't your fault. It's okay" Hook pressed as he descended the rest of the stairs to where the boy was.

"Easy. Easy laddie; you're alright." Hook continued, gently kneeling in front of Baelfire to get a better look. The kid was an utter mess. His hair was matted to his face which was drenched in sweat along with his shirt. His face had lost its color again and he looked tired. He also had a fever; you could tell by the way his eyes looked. The boy was trembling, whether it was from Bae's emotional breakdown or the fact that he might have been cold, Hook didn't know. Bae had his head leaning back against the one of the misplaced barrels Mr. Smee had left down here. Other than the fact that the kid was once again covered in his own vomit and sweat, he was also crying. Tears streamed down his face and soaked into his shirt. Even though Hook knew Baelfire was probably emotional due to pure exhaustion, he couldn't help but feel bad for the boy.

Baelfire's stomach heaved again but found nothing left to administer so it resulted to hiccups. The boat jerked left once more and Hook silently wondered who the fuck was sailing the _Jolly Roger_ because they were doing a terrible job. Hook reached for the boy's arm to help him up but Bae pulled away. "Let me help you kid" Hook said as smoothly as he could, his mind was still fixated on whoever was sailing and the mess he had to now order someone to clean up. Baelfire jerked away again, tears still falling from his eyes; he eyed Hook and choked out "N-no, I want my Papa."

Hook stared at the boy. He felt his heart break at the sight of him. He was a strong willed, emotionally embarrassed and sweaty wreck. But he was still a kid. A kid who swore up and down to Hook and his crew that he hated his father, but when push came to shove he still wanted him. Hook sighed; the boy wanted the one of few things neither Hook nor Killian Jones could give him. He got up and walked around the mess the kid had made and sat down next to him. He put his arm around Bae and pulled him closer to him, "Listen boy, I know you want your father and I'm sorry I can't give him to you. If I could then I swear to you Baelfire, I would, but I cannot. It's beyond my control."

Bae gradually shimmied out from under Hook's grasp and scooted closer to the barrel. He sat there and wiped the tears that continuously fell from his eyes like rainwater. He knew what Hook was saying was the truth but he didn't want to admit it; it hurt too much. Hook sat there for a few moments watching the boy before getting up and stretching out his hand, "Look boy; I know you feel lousy, so please, let me help you back to bed." _Or you can sit here all night_, he added. Bae fiddled with his fingers, "I-I can't." Hook grasped a wooden post within the ship as it steered left again. He was going to kill whatever idiot was sailing. "Come again? What do you mean you-" Hook trailed off as Bae looked up, tears filling his eyes again. Hook closed his eyes and sighed as he understood what the boy had meant. He ran his hand over his face and opened his eyes to find Bae looking slyly back at his fingers again.

Hook should have known the kid would have thrown up again earlier; hell it was probably his fault because he didn't leave one of the abandoned buckets with him. Hook suppressed a small chuckled as he looked around the floor. There had to be at least 6 buckets on the floor and Hook hadn't thought to leave a single one with Bae when he left his room earlier. The young teen looked back up a Hook to find him looking in the direction of his room. "I'm sorry Hook." He said softly. Hook cleared his thoughts and looked back down at Bae. The kid looked like he was ready to cry again. Hook breathed loudly, "Not your fault. Come on Bae, you can sleep in my room for now." He said stretching his hand out again. The boy stared at it for a few moments before grasping it. Hook pulled him to his feet and once again put his good hand around the boy's torso. "That's a good lad." He said as they slowly made it towards Hook's room.

Once inside his room, Hook closed the door and led Bae over to an armchair in the corner. "Don't move." He interjected letting the boy go and walking back over to his closet. Hook once again flipped through his wardrobe trying to muster up yet another shirt that would fit the boy. Flipping through it twice, he finally found the only other shirt he had that seemed like it would fit Baelfire's teenage frame. "Think you could manage?" Hook asked as he handed the shirt to the boy. Bae looked up at Hook and glared, "I'm not a baby." Bae growled, slowly slipping his shirt off and feeling queasy again. He grabbed the shirt Hook held out for him and put it on lazily. He looked back up at Hook satisfied with his small victory. Hook raised an eyebrow and inhaled, "Now what?" He was somewhat curious just how far Baelfire was going to refuse his help. The kid was obviously going to be difficult but Hook would take that any day over him crying again. Bae stood up to a spinning room; his knees gave out beneath him. Hook grasped the kid's arm before he had a change to hug the floor, "Whoa, easy boy, I have ya. Don't worry I got ya." Hook said soothingly. Bae mustered a small "sorry" as Hook slid his arm under the kid's torso and dragged him over to his bed.

The boy once again collapsed into the bed, unmoving. "If I hear you say 'you're sorry' one more time, I'll clip your tongue and feed it to the mermaids," Hook said jokingly. A simple smile settled across Bae's lips as he closed his eyes. God he was tired and his headache was coming back again. Hook laid his hand on top of the boy's forehead; he was burning now. Hook felt himself sigh again; he should have check on the kid earlier but he got caught up yelling at Jenkins for yelling at Bae, and making sure the _Jolly Roger_ was still… well, jolly. He figured Bae's fever would spike earlier and he should have come back down and check an hour later, not 7 hours later.

Hook looked out the window. The dusk was slowly turning into night and the Sea was slowly calming her waters. Pan would be snatching off new boys tonight and somewhere the Lost Boys would be scavenging the Sea in search for one. Hook rubbed the back of his neck and stole a glance at the kid; he was tossing and turning, trying to find sleep in a sleepless night. He'd been like that for the past few hours. Hook walked over to his cupboard and grabbed a piece of cloth, soaking it in the wash bowl on his bureau. He wrung it out and walked back over to the boy, placing it on his forehead. Bae flinched at first from the touch of something cold but welcomed it gladly afterward. Hook heard Mr. Smee giving out orders on deck and wondered what he could possibly being telling them. Mr. Smee was a terrible pirate, and as Hook later found out, the idiot sailing the boat from earlier. Hook walked back over to his window, listening to the orders from above deck and Bae's steady breathing; he watched the Sea break apart into a calming oblivion and the moon rise in the distance.

…..

"Drink Laddie," Hook said offering the boy some water. He had been trying for the past half hour to get the kid to drink some water with no avail. Baelfire was cradled against Hook's chest, covered in sweat from the fever that tormented his body. Bae grasped tightly at Hook's shirt and buried his face in his chest looking for any spot for comfort he could find. Hook tried again, pressing the cup to Bae's dried lips, "Come Bae, drink some." _Or I'll force it down your damned throat_, Hook thought. The kid finally took some water; it wasn't much but it would have to do for now. Hook set the half empty cup down on the table beside him and leaned back against the boards behind him. The kid was clinging to him like if he let go he would be lost forever. Baelfire burrowed his face once more into Hook's chest taking in the strong aroma of stale whiskey and Seawater. His head was spinning, his stomach was nauseous again and he was burning; he was pretty sure this is what death would feel like. He grasped again at the collar of Hook's shirt pulling it slightly down. As the whole world continued to spin, Hook was the only thing that remained still.

Hook glanced down at the kid. The boy was clutching Hook's shirt tightly; his eyes, glazed and hazy from the fever, would open and close wearily while his grasp on Hook would loosen then tighten. Baelfire was fighting to stay conscious and Hook had to admire him for that. After the fitful sleep he had fallen into earlier, Hook would've assumed the kid would have been long gone by now; dead to the world but yet, he was fighting to stay awake. Hook glanced up at the mirror parallel to his bed. He took in the sight of him sitting there with Baelfire in his arms. Hook couldn't help but smile. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that he, the dreaded Captain Hook, would be sitting on his bed supporting a sick kid. Hell, Hook never imagined he would ever have to take care of a sick kid; or that he would _care_ so much for a kid. But then again, Baelfire grew on him; like he said he had a soft spot for the young teen. Hook taught him how to navigate using the stars, how to sail the _Jolly Roger_ and how to sword fight, all the things a pirate should know. Baelfire groaned slightly and Hook looked down to see the kid succumbing to sleep. He felt the grip on his shirt loosen as Bae drifted off and couldn't help but be thankful the damn kid had finally lost his battle with the unconscious. He pressed his hand to Bae's forehead; the kid was still burning up. Hook figured he would try to bring his fever down a little later but for now he'd let the boy sleep. Besides he was slightly afraid if he moved he would wake the lad up.

He rested his head again against the boards behind him. He could make out some noises above him on the deck and the sound of bottles clinking. Typical pirates his men, getting drunk without him. Hook closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the sound of the waves clashing against the ship and the sound of his men "enjoying" themselves above.

Hook jerked awake when he heard a loud thunk from above him. He heard on of his men cuss then laughter break out. He snorted and looked over to the window. The sun was beginning to rise; he must have dozed off for a few hours. Hook looked down at Bae. The kid now only had his head resting in his lap but he still hung onto the bottom of Hook's shirt. Hook brushed the boy's bangs from his forehead; the kid was still hot but not nearly so like last night. _At least he's still asleep_, Hook thought as he gently lifted the kid's head up so he could stand up. He unclasped Baelfire's grip from his shirt and stretched. It felt good to stand. He walked around his cabin a few times then walked back over to the window and watched the sunrise. This was his favor part of the day; of course he would never tell anyone that. He liked to watch the colors shoot up from the Sea's horizon and mix together into a bright mess; somehow it reminded him of his older brother Liam. Liam use to sit and watch the sunrise with him while his father went out and gambled in booze and money.

Hook heard Bae sigh and peeked over at the sleeping kid. He walked back over the bureau and soaked another piece of cloth. He wrung it out and walked over to the slumbering kid. He wiped the sweat that appeared on the boy's face before placing the cold rag on Bae's forehead. Hook walked over to where the armchair sat and drug it over to the edge of the bed and plopped down. He put his boots up on the edge of the bed and watched the kid stir. "H-Hook?" Bae asked quietly. Hook put his feet down and scooted forward to see the kid's face better, "Yeah laddie?" he asked gently, pulling the blanket off from behind the chair and placing it on the boy. Baelfire opened his eyes, looked over at Hook and smiled tiredly, "I was just making sure you were still here. I had a dream you left." Hook let out a soft laugh, resting his boots back up on the bed, "No kid, I'm still here. I won't leave. Now close your eyes boy, and get some sleep. You'll feel better once you're rested."

Baelfire sighed deeply but did as Hook said. For the first time since he'd been sick, Baelfire didn't yearn for his Papa. He was glad Hook was here to watch over him; of course he'd never tell him that.

….

Hey Guys!

Kasey again; let me know what you think of this because I have a few more ideas I could really add to this series, otherwise this would be the only chapter for this story. My other chapters that I would write (if you guys like this one) wouldn't be quite as long. But anyway let me know what you think and let me know if you think I should add some more adventures of teenage Baelfire aboard the _Jolly Roger_. Also this may be a stupid question but what is exactly on Hook's ship, like for example I didn't necessarily mention a "bathroom" because I was unsure if they had one. This was never actually addressed in Once Upon a Time, so I was curious, like do they even have sink? I made a comment about a "wash bowl" in my story because I wasn't sure if they had a sink and then like kitchen wise, what is their kitchen like? Anyway sorry for the random rant but I was curious. Let me know what you think and if any of you have the answers to my questions. Thanks for reading!

XOXO

-KaseyBeth

P.S. Sorry it got kind of cheesy at the end; I was tired of writing because I've been writing this for a day and a half and I didn't know how else to end it without writing _another_ full page.


End file.
